Temptation's Perspective
by Pixie Child
Summary: ...and god, how hot was she... (a WillowMultiple Pairings, The Wish set of fics)
1. Willow

She knew it was a dream. She's had it every night since... then. But she couldn't stop it. She could never stop it.  
  
~~  
  
Blood splattered on their faces, the light in their eyes dying if not already gone.  
  
All because of her.  
  
All of them dead, all of them gone, all because of her.  
  
All except Xander.  
  
He stod there, yellow eyes flashing, a smirk on his lips, blood staining his teeth.  
  
Buffy's blood, Miss Calender's blood, Oz's blood...  
  
There was so much blood.  
  
All because of her.  
  
Encased in black leather, and red ends, she was a vampire, and she was evil, and she couldn't stop it no matter how hard she tried.  
  
~~  
  
She always woke up from the dream, less rested then before she went to bed. Sleep never helped, and she always went back there.  
  
It was the only she could deal. 


	2. Angel

She seemed so sexy. Which is wrong. The only thing that's worse is that he had wanted her even more when it had been her vampire twin, ordering her minnions around and comanding obeadance. And it was wrong. It was awful.  
  
For fuck's sake, she is Buffy's best friend!  
  
It must have been Angelus. Had to have been. He, Angel, is in love with Buffy. He is Angel not Angelus, and Angel is in love with Buffy, the Slayer, the blonde girl. She was the love of his life. Not was, is.  
  
It had to be a spell. Maybe some sort of side-effect from the space-folding one his Willow and that ex-demon cast.  
  
(Not his Willow. Where the hell did that come from?)  
  
Yes, that had to be it.  
  
Had to have been. 


	3. Buffy

It was so wrong for her to have thoughts that, on so many levels.  
  
It was one thing for Oz or even Xander to be checking her out, they were guys and Oz was her boyfriend. Guys could do that sort of thing, check out extremely hot girls clad in leather and breast cleavage that went on for miles, have fantasies of flesh on flesh, the redhead screaming her name... without feeling dirty.  
  
Besides, she had a boyfriend who loved her, and whom she loved. Angel, whom she had condemned to hell, and yet he still loved her.  
  
And her was her iboy/ifriend. She didn't like girls that way. Certainly not Willow.  
  
No way in hell. 


	4. Xander

He was a verry, bad man. Okay, teenage boy, but the thoughts in his mind were anything but juvenile. Not there bhad/b been many thoughts in his mind the moment her double's hands had traveled down to his ass.  
  
He didn't know why her felt so guilty. It hadn't been like this wasn't the reaction she had been aiming for. Except that it hadn't been Willow. Well, not ihis/i Willow. Not that she was his, but still.  
  
He knew all to well that if Willow had any idea that her had relived his lower tention with the image of iher/i, and not her double, incased in the leather, he would never be able to look her in the eyes again.  
  
This wasn't supposed to be like this. Her just getting over him before lust flairing up between them, and now ihe/i was the one who was hanging on to his sanity by a thread. 


	5. Giles

He was just a dirty old man. He never would have imagined the reaction her would have at seeing seeing her vampire twin. It had felt as if all his blood from his upper body had gone south in an effort to make his pants way to tight.  
  
He was compleatly aware that the girl had only seen him as a father figure in her life, and he had never expected to have wanted more then that. Not in a million years. Yet here he was, laying in his bed, stroaking himself, with an image of a certan redhead dressed in tight leather in his mind.  
  
And to his shame, he doesn't feel nearly guilty enough. 


	6. Faith

'Holy fuck' were the first words out of her mouth when she had seen Willow that night at the local club, clothed compleatly in leather and telling off B and Xander. The only thing that she regreted was that she hadn't managed to see her up-close before they send the VampWill to her own dimention or whatever. The brunette had always asumed that the girl had a darker nature concealed, but damn, was this Willow fine.  
  
And she could bearly wate until their Willow snapped and there the dark goddess would be, just waiting for the 'Rogue' Slayer to come in and take her to places her younger self would never have done.  
  
Yes, Faith could wait. 


	7. Spike

They had no idea her had seen her. A dark mistress that out sawn even Dru with her powers and strength. At that point he had been sure that Drusilla wasn't coming back, and after seeing this beautifully dark creature, he didn't even wish she would. And the moment her saw her features shift to those of a vampire... Well, lets just say if he hadn't been aroused before, her certainly was then.  
  
His red was a vampire. And an extremely strong one at that.  
  
It was only later that he realized it hadn't been Willow. Well, this Willow.  
  
And if it hadn't been for that sodding chip, he would have made her into the woman he had seen in the Bronze a year before.  
  
And he swore that he would stay in Sunnyhell until he got the bloody bit of mettle removed and he could clame Red. No matter how long it took. 


	8. Harmony

When the redhead stepped onto the dance floor, she felt her heart jump up to her throat. There was no way this was the same dork whom she and Cordelia had picked on for years. The girl would never have dared wear something so reveling, let alone shocking. She looked more like that slutty chick Buffy had started to skip school with. Not that the cheerleader was complaining.  
  
Wait a minute. What was she thinking? Eww!  
  
Except it wasn't. Willow cascade in tight leather had the girl wondering what she would look like in other things, or nothing at all.  
  
Which was bad. Totally. Wrong. She wasn't a dike. No way in hell.  
  
Which was why she was more then extremely relieved to see that she had gone back to her pink and yellow fuzzy sweaters the next day at school.  
  
Majorly relieved, and slightly disappointed. 


End file.
